mafia42fandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia42 Wiki
Welcome to the Mafia42 Wiki This is the official wikia page for the mobile game Mafia42, which can be found in the Google Play Store. Here you can learn the basic rules of Mafia42 and other information concerning the game. If you have any questions, please contact support@mafia42.co.kr. Introduction Mafia42 is a mobile game inspired by the popular social deception game Mafia. Players are divided into two teams, the Mafia and the Citizens, and each player is assigned a different occupation. Each night and day, players use their special abilities such as Murder, Heal, or Investigate on other players. During the day, players can freely debate to find out and eliminate the real Mafia. Strategize, deceive and convince others, and unveil mysteries to win in this social game! Basic Game Rules You need four to twelve players to play a game, with at least six players for optimal gameplay. Players are divided into the Citizen and Mafia teams, and each player is assigned a special occupation. The game consists of two phases, Day and Night, starting with Night 1. * Night (25 seconds) ** During the night, only the Mafia team, lovers and the psychic may chat. ** Mafiosos can chat with each other and the recruited members of the Mafia team (the spy and hostess). Mafia conversation cannot be seen by citizens and can only be seen by dead players. ** The mafiosos will debate and choose a player to murder. * Day (the # of players remaining x 15 seconds) ** At the start of each day, the player that was murdered by the Mafia will be announced. If the Mafia did not murder a player, the night will have passed by quietly. ** During the day, all players can participate in the chat. The Citizen team should discuss the results of the past night and track down the Mafia through logical reasoning. The Mafia, on the other hand, should deceive the citizens and try to kill them off. ** Players can reduce or extend the remaining time by 15 seconds. Each player can adjust the remaining time once. * Voting (15 seconds) ** Voting starts when the Day ends. ** Each player gets one vote which may be used to vote against one player. The politician can exercise two votes, although it is shown as one to other players. Players can also vote against themselves if they wish. ** The player that received the most votes will move on to the Last Argument, and other players will vote whether to lynch that player. If no one receives any votes or if there is a tie, the game moves on to the next night. * Last Argument (15 seconds) ** The player that received the most votes will be given time to make their final appeal, which is called the Last Argument. ** During the Last Argument, only the selected player can send chats. All other players are blocked from chatting, and can only see the Last Argument. ** Any spamming restrictions are lifted during the Last Argument. ** Category:Browse